Nightmares Can End Well
by Jessumika
Summary: Johnlock PWP - John's nightmares leave him with a less-than-rude awakening.


"No!" John shot up in bed. He rubbed at his eyes. Not even 5AM yet. He rubbed at the tears in his eyes. Damn night terrors. Sherlock sat up in bed beside him, his hand coming up to squeeze John's shoulder. John jumped slightly before leaning in to relax in Sherlock's arms. "Sorry."

Sherlock held him gently, stroking his hair softly. "It's okay... I'm here..." John tightened his arms, shivering slightly. "Are you cold, love?"

"Just bad memories... war stuff."

Sherlock kissed him softly. "It's alright, John. It's over now."

"The memories stay," he whispered. Sherlock stroked his back, purposely stroking his spine to distract John. John sighed, leaning his face against Sherlock's neck for comfort. Sherlock hummed to him, rocking him gently. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too, John."

John smiled, his breathing calming down. Sherlock kissed him again. John returned the kiss tenderly, and Sherlock tangled his fingers in John's hair, his lips opening. John closed his eyes, pushing his tongue against Sherlock's. Sherlock moaned and licked John's tongue, his back arching slightly. John's hand moved to cup at the nape of Sherlock's neck. Sherlock moaned louder, opening wider for John, his head tipping back. He wrapped his tongue around Sherlock's sucking. Sherlock arched up against John, hips bucking, his pants tightening.

John moaned into Sherlock's mouth. Poor little inexperienced Sherlock, getting hard so quickly. He couldn't help it. John just made him so...

"Oh god... I love you," John murmured pushing him to the bed.

"I love you too," he moaned.

John straddled Sherlock leaning down to kiss his throat. Sherlock moaned loudly, his head tipping back. "John," he gasped. His erection pushed against John's thigh.

John groaned as he began to suck at Sherlock's pulse point. Sherlock moaned, gasping for air, his hips bucking slightly against John. John dragged his teeth along the sensitive flesh at Sherlock's throat. Sherlock's hand slipped down under John's arse without Sherlock even knowing he was doing it, his hand going into his own pants and rubbing his prick. He gasped loudly as John moved on him, stretching his neck, silently begging for more.

John groaned leaning into Sherlock's touch. "C-clothes... off?"

"God, yes," Sherlock gasped.

John moved his hands to the hem of his own shirt, lifting it away. Sherlock licked his lips, eyes glazing over John's body. "God," he whispered.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes," Sherlock answered quickly. He ran his hands up John's sides, his thumbs brushing John's nipples. John gasped, his head falling forward. Sherlock shuddered, pressing on them gently. John's hips ground down. Sherlock moaned loudly, his mouth open wide, head tipped back, eyes closed. "Oh- John!"

John's hands made quick work of unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt. Sherlock's quick fingers unzipped John's jeans, his hand slipping inside to touch John's erection.

"Mm," John's arms trembled. Sherlock stroked softly, his body aching for John to touch him. John panted trying to regain control of his limbs. "P-pants off."

Sherlock struggled out of his pants, kicking them off the bed hurriedly. He lifted his legs to his chest, _needing_ John inside him.

John bit his lip seductively and positioned himself. "Ready?"

"Oh god," Sherlock moaned. "Yes." John pushed carefully inside groaning. Sherlock's jaw clenched in pain. John stilled his hips and leaned forward to kiss Sherlock gently.

"Sorry" John whispered. After a long pause, during which they both panted heavily, Sherlock spoke again.

"God, John... move."

John pushed all the way in moaning softly. Sherlock groaned quietly, head tipping back.

John took this as consent to begin thrusting. Sherlock's back arched high and he moaned loudly, his legs slipping over John's shoulders, letting him in deeper. "John!"

"Fuck!" John gripped the legs into position hitting Sherlock's sensitive prostate with every other thrust. Sherlock screamed in pure pleasure as John hit his prostate head on. His hips bucked against John as he felt his climax building. John panted wildly throwing all his weight into each thrust.

"John-" he gasped. "John, I'm close-"

John smiled increasing the pace. Sherlock screamed, shooting hot strings of cum over John's stomach. John thrust hard a few more times before hitting his climax screaming Sherlock's name and falling onto his chest.

"John," Sherlock gasped, panting heavily.

"Jesus," Sherlock whispered. "You're bloody amazing at that."

"Good to hear," John panted, cuddling into Sherlock's side. Sherlock wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing his cheek softly. John turned his head to meet Sherlock's eyes "Beautiful."

Sherlock snorted. "Not me."

"Yes, you." John kissed him softly. Sherlock returned the kiss. "No," he argued. "You're the beautiful one."

"You are."

"You are."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sherlock paused, then poked John in the side, grinning. He ticked his boyfriend, laughing at him.

John writhed laughing "That's cheating"

"Nuh uhhh." He tickled faster.

"Yeah... stop... tickles," John gasped.

Sherlock grinned. He was ticklish, too, but John always had trouble getting him back.

"Mean" he giggled

"Why?" He let go, smirking.

"Oh, I'll get you back when you least expect it."

"Really?"

John smirked and lay back in Sherlock's arms.

Sherlock sighed happily, hugging his John. "I love this."

"Me too."

"Having you this close... I love it."

"I'm all yours." He smiled.

"Thank you."

John smiled up at him locking eyes.

Sherlock's mind slowly began to stop as John's amazing eyes overpowered him.

"Still stand by it; beautiful."

Sherlock laughed. "John, you're rediculous."

John smiled warmly. "Kiss me."

"It'd be my honour." Sherlock leaned up, pressing their lips together. John kissed back, wrapping his arms around John's neck. He smiled into the kiss pulling Sherlock closer. God he loved this. He'd give up smoking forever if he could kiss John like this every single time he wanted. John parted his lips inhaling Sherlock's taste. Sherlock's tongue darted into John's mouth. John moaned softly.

Sherlock grinned slightly. He swept his tongue softly over John's, delving in deeper, exploring John's mouth thoroughly. John pulled himself as close as possible to Sherlock moving his own tongue in response. Sherlock let out a tiny moan, pulling John's leg up to hitch over his hip, his hand sliding down the side of John's thigh to cup his arse.

He gasped against Sherlock mouth opening his mouth wider. Sherlock pressed his lips against John's harder, his long tongue slipping to the back of John's mouth. John returned the kiss with a blazing passion. Sherlock hissed, biting at John's lip.

John whimpered gripping in Sherlock's hair. Sherlock's finger probed at John's entrance. John sucked at Sherlock's bottom lip moaning. He groaned, his finger pushing in a little, only to the first knuckle. John's leg pulled at Sherlock's waist.

Sherlock's lips brushed John's ear. "What do you want, John?"

"Take me."

Sherlock pushed his finger in further, to the second knuckle. "I didn't hear you."

"Oh god, take me."

He pushed again, his finger all the way inside now. The tip of his finger brushed John's prostate. "Take you, John?"

"Y-yes," John panted, pushing downwards.

"You want me inside you, John?" Sherlock's finger pushed against John's prostate. Another finger slipped in with the first, and Sherlock scissored them, stretching John gently.

"Oh god yes... oh god," John moaned. Sherlock pulled John on top of him, easing him down onto his erection. John groaned loudly, burying his face in Sherlock's shoulder.

"Shh," Sherlock soothed. He kissed John's temple, stroking his back. He kept pushing in, slowly, moaning quietly. John gripped at Sherlock's shoulders, steadying himself. This was Sherlock's first time inside John, and god, it felt _amazing._

"John," Sherlock moaned.

"Oh, god, yes," John moaned nibbling on Sherlock's collarbone. He moaned louder, hips bucking.

"Fuck!" John ground his hips against Sherlock.

Sherlock's back arched. "Oh, John!"

"Sherlock, god, I love you."

Sherlock shifted John's hips on his own, thrusting up, slamming into John's prostate. John's back arched high, and Sherlock moaned as John moved on him. He rolled over, pushing John underneath him. He pulled out, pulling John on his hands and knees under him. He pushed in again, slowly, torturing John.

"Oh, god. Oh Sherlock... please... please," he whimpered.

Sherlock kissed his neck, one hand on John's hip, the other stroking his sensitive spine. He pushed in all the way, staying very still.

John moaned, his head tipping back. "P-please..."

Sherlock pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back in, full force, hitting John's prostate again.

"Oh!"

Sherlock pounded into John again and again, moaning loudly.

"Yes," John moaned."More."

Sherlock moaned and moved faster, the hand on John's back moving down to John's prick, stroking him.

"Oh god, I'm close—Sherlock—fuck!"

Sherlock pumped John's cock in time with his thrusts, speeding up, his motions becoming erratic as he came closer and closer to his climax. He buried his face in John's shoulder, moaning loudly. "John," he gasped.

John threw his head back, screaming his lover's name as he reached his own orgasm, trembling in Sherlock's arms. As John clenched around him, Sherlock screamed, shooting his load inside John. He pushed in and out of John a few more times, slowing down, before he pulled out and collapsed on the bed, gasping for air.

John collapsed by him still shaking. "Wow... wow."

"Yeah," Sherlock panted. "Wow."


End file.
